Se Gussstan!
by Nadax3
Summary: Un fanfic Nalu que empieza con una Lucy resfriada y continúa con el desenlace de lo que casi todos los fans de Fairy Tail quieren y que por alguna razón muy malvada Mashima-sensei no nos da TTwTT También habrá Jerza por aquí y Gale por allá, y, claro, Gruvia también :3
1. El inicio

-Mmh... ¿Dónde estará Lucy? -le preguntó Natsu a Happy mientras comían pescado.

-Probablemente se quedó dormida o algo así Natsu. ¿Te vas a comer ese pescado?

-Pero igual me preocupo... Sí, sí, cómete el pescado, ¿Y si le pasó algo mientras venía para acá?

-Nah, probablemente está bien -le respondió Happy con la boca llena.

-Voy a ver si le pasó algo -lo interrumpió Natsu parándose de su asiento -, Happy, tú quédate aquí para ver si pasa algo, ¿bueno?

-¡Aye sir!

Natsu salió corriendo del gremio con dirección a la casa de Lucy. Todos los "¿Y si...?" pasaban por su mente mientras se imaginaba cada catástrofe, accidente o herida que pudo haberse hecho Lucy. ¿Y si se cayó en la bañera y se pegó en la cabeza? ¿Y si finalmente se cayó al río? ¿Y si..?

Finalmente llegó a la casa de Lucy. No había tiempo para tocar la puerta (nunca lo había), así que trepó rápidamente y entró por la ventana.

-¡Lucy! ¿Estás viva? –Preguntó saltando a un bulto en la cama.

-¡Auch! –Dijo el bulto. Lucy se destapó y Natsu tuvo que contener la risa y el espanto al mismo tiempo. Estaba ojerosa, sus mejillas estaban rojas, su voz sonaba rara, y su pelo estaba todo enredado, lo que le daba un aspecto muy cómico.

-Lucy, ¿qué te pasó? -Preguntó Natsu ansioso mientras salía de encima de ella y se colocaba a su lado -, te ves horrible.

-Gracias por el halago Natsu -le respondió Lucy sarcásticamente -. Me resfrié, ¿que no es obvio? –Y tosió.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? No puedes estar sola cuando estás enferma. Acuéstate. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed? -Le tocó la frente con la mano mientras la hacía acostarse -¡Estás hirviendo! Te traeré algo para bajarte la fiebre. Tú solo descansa, ¿ok?

-Ya, ya -le respondió Lucy con una sonrisa. Apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada se durmió plácidamente.

Natsu la observó dormir por unos momentos; imaginando lo que sería despertarse cada mañana al lado de Lucy.

"Soy un tonto" pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos "es obvio que Lucy nunca me vería como algo más que un amigo. Probablemente esté enamorada de ese cabrón de Gray o del bastardo de Hibiki..." Suspirando pesadamente se dirigió a la cocina para buscar un paño helado.

Mientras tanto, Lucy pretendía estar dormida. Su cabeza estaba como así en esos momentos:

"Ok Lucy, cálmate, cálmate. No es gran cosa. Simplemente vino porque estaba preocupado por ti. Y es normal, digo, así es Natsu. No hay ningún otro motivo para que él viniera a verme, ¿cierto? ¡Argh! Soy una perra. ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de Natsu? Lisanna es la que debería estar con él, no yo. Digo, son amigos de infacia. Su relación es mucho más profunda que la mía"

Natsu le puso el paño helado a Lucy en la frente con la esperanza de que así le bajara la fiebre. Se sentó en el suelo al lado de su cama y se quedó mirando cómo dormía.

-Te quiero -dijo en un impulso.

Espera, ¿acababa de decir eso? ¿él? Mierda, ¿y si Lucy lo había escuchado? Su relación se volvería completamente incómoda ahora y ya no podría entrar a su casa así como así para poder pasar más tiempo cerca de ella (claro que siempre iba con Happy pero igual contaba).

¿Lo había dicho de verdad? ¿Natsu? ¿Podría ser que los sueños de Lucy finalmente se estaban haciendo realidad?

Lucy decidió arriesgarse y abrir los ojos...

Se encontró con el rostro de Natsu a apenas unos centímetros de distancia. Sus ojos observándola fijamente.

-¿Estás despierta? -Le preguntó Natsu con miedo. Lucy sólo pudo asentir -¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? -le preguntó con cautela. De nuevo, Lucy asintió. Su corazón latía muy fuerte y estaba bastante segura de que el sonrojo de sus mejillas ya no era por la fiebre -Oh mierda -dijo Natsu con terror -, escucha Lucy yo... Perdona si hice todo esto incómodo y eso es sólo que...

Lucy decidió volver a arriesgarse; y en un movimiento rápido, y algo torpe, besó a Natsu tan bien como una enferma puede besar.

Al principio él se mostró sorprendido, pero cuando entendió qué era lo que estaba pasando le devolvió el beso a Lucy con todo el fervor de los Dragon Slayers.

-Yo también te quiero -le dijo Lucy a Natsu cuando finalmente se separaron.

-Como que ya me había dado cuenta de eso -dijo Natsu sonriendo como idiota.


	2. Día 1

Día 1:

Lucy se despertó esa mañana sintiéndose mucho mejor. Su cabeza ya no le dolía y su garganta no se sentía para nada inflamada. Se llevó un dedo a sus labios inconscientemente y recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior; la confesión, el beso, la charla que tuvieron después, acostados el uno al lado del otro, conversando de cualquier tema que se les viniera a la mente mientras Natsu jugaba ociosamente con un mechón del pelo de Lucy.

Pero espera. ¿De verdad había pasado todo eso? ¿No será que había sido uno de esos sueños que le dan a la gente cuando tiene fiebre? Oh, si ese fuera el caso, Lucy se sentiría como una estúpida. Una baka. Una bakatúpida (aunque sean lo mismo ¬¬).

Pero luego hubo un golpe en la puerta. Y todas las dudas de Lucy se disiparon en un instante.

¿Qué debería decirle? "Hola, ¿salgamos?" O tal vez algo más sutil como "Ehh, pos hola. Pasaba por aquí y..." No. Nada de esas cosas funcionaba.

Ahhh, Natsu se sentía como un estúpido; parado frente a la puerta de Lucy, meciéndose de un lado para otro mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que quería hacer y en las maneras de invitarla a hacer dichas cosas. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Lucy se estaba demorando mucho en abrir la puerta. Usualmente le abría a los segundos de haber tocado la puerta; con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro que siempre hacía que Natsu le sonriera de vuelta.

Natsu tocó la puerta nuevamente.

_Toc, toc, toc._

-¡Un momento! -le dijo Lucy a través de la puerta. Escuchó sus pasos por toda la habitación, como si se estuviera vistiendo rápidamente.

"Bien, cálmate. Actúa natural. Tal vez ni siquiera recuerde lo que pasó ayer "

-¡Natsu! -le dijo Lucy cuando abrió la puerta. El corazón de Natsu se aceleró sólo de verla. Como le pasaba cada vez.

-Nee, Lucy -le dijo Natsu dubitativo. Era la hora de la verdad. Si no se acordaba, iba a fingir como si nada hubiera pasado -. ¿Ayer de verdad pasó?

La cara de Lucy dio un cambio radical. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y sus ojos brillaron con alivio.

-Que alivio -confesó ella -, creí que lo había imaginado todo.

Y así como así, se estaban besando de nuevo.

Llegaron al gremio tomados de la mano. Apenas entraron los ojos se posaron sobre ellos; Grey con la boca abierta, Erza con una sonrisa que demostraba que se lo veía venir, Levy con una mirada orgullosa en su cara y Happy con las intenciones de burlarse de ellos escrita en su rostro.

-Natsu, todos nos miran.

-Lo sé. Es increíble.

Happy se acercó a ellos volando con una sonrisa gatuna (creo que ya sabes a lo que me refiero) en su rostro.

-Adelante. Dilo -le dijo Natsu como si supiera lo que iba a hacer.

-Se gussssstannn -dijo Happy con sus manos sobre su boca. Natsu rodó los ojos y Lucy se empezó a reír como si fuera el mejor chiste que hubiera escuchado en su vida.

-Así que al fin sucedió. ¿No, Master? -Dijo Mirajane.

-Mmh... -dijo Master asintiendo -, era bastante obvio si me preguntan a mí.

-¿Obvio? -preguntó Gray -, ni siquiera lo vi venir.

-Tú ni siquiera te das cuenta de los sentimientos de Juvia hacia ti. No hables. ¡Y ponte ropa! -lo regañó Erza.

-Buenos días Erza -le dijo Lucy sonriendo cuando se acercó a ellos con Natsu a su lado.

-Oh, sí que son buenos días -le respondió ella.

-Oi, Lucy, tienes algo pegado a tu mano izquierda -le dijo Gray apuntando a Natsu que lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-¿Que dijiste, cabrón de hielo? -le respondió Natsu. El típico escenario de llamitas por detrás de él ya había sido puesto como escenario y las típicas venas en su frente ya habían aparecido.

-Ya me escuchaste, hono baka (tal vez no lo escribí muy bien pero la intención era que dijera "tonto de llamitas" o algo así... Jeje xD) -le respondió Grey con su fondo de hielo como escenario.

-Tú te lo buscaste, kono yaroo.

Natsu soltó la mano de Lucy y la movió con suavidad hacia un lado para tirarle una bola de llamas a Gray. Lucy solo sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro y se sentó en la barra al lado de Levy y Erza.

-Como siempre, ¿no? -Dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

-Jeje, sí -respondió Erza.

-Pero en serio Lucy -dijo Mirajane mientras se acercaba a la barra para ofrecerles un trago -, ¿cuándo pasó todo esto?

-A-ayer... -respondió Lucy con las mejillas rojas - e-en mi casa.

-¡Qué?! ¡¿Es por eso que faltaste ayer?! ¿Eso quiere decir que estuviste todo el día con Natsu? ¿En tu casa? ¡¿Solos?! -Preguntó Erza sonrojada. Natsu rompió una mesa tratando de pegarle a Gray y él le tiró una lanza de hielo que fue a parar a la espalda de Elfman.

-¡N-no! -respondió rápidamente Lucy -, ayer estaba enferma, y Natsu fue a cuidarme... y una cosa llevó a otra y... bueno -se encogió de hombros. Elfman tomó una silla y la estrelló en la espelda de Natsu mientras trataba de pegarle a Gray. Fue en ese entonces que Natsu dijo:

-Garyuu no... ¡Houkou!

Y una llamarada de flamas cubrió todo el ambiente del gremio. Erza se equpó con su armadura de escudo y protegió a las chicas de las llamas, pero los otros no tuvieron tanta suerte; Freed tenía el pelo negro y Evergreen estaba regañando a Elfman por ser tan infantil como para meterse en una pelea estúpida y por provocar a Natsu. Elfman solo asentía y respondía "sí, sí. Lo siento" mientras Evergreen seguía hablando.

-En serio Natsu, deberías aprender a controlarte un poco -le dijo Lucy a Natsu mientras sonreía y se reía un poco al recordar todo.

-Admítelo, fue impresionante -le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa ladeada. Habían parado debajo de un árbol a descansar y Natsu aprovechó el momento para poner su cabeza en el regazo de Lucy.

-Bueno... fue un poco impresionante -le dijo Lucy mientras jugaba con el pelo puntiagudo de Natsu.

Natsu cerró los ojos, disfrutando al máximo la sensación de los dedos de Lucy en su cabello. Esto, justo aquí, era lo que Natsu quería por el resto de su vida. Solo él y Lucy y Happy (que afortunadamente ahora estaba comiendo pescados con Charle y Wendy), peleando cuando deben y preocupándose el uno por el otro. Claro que también tenían que estar Erza, Gray y todos los demás en Fairy Tail, y el asunto de Igneel también lo preocupaba pero... bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?

-Nee, Lucy -le dijo con los ojos todavía cerrados.

-¿Mmh?

-Te amo.

Natsu sintió la sonrisa de Lucy y la sintió acercarse.

-Yo también te amo -le dijo. Y lo besó dulce y apasionadamente. Todo a la vez.


	3. Primera Cita

Primera Cita:

Ya llevaban 1 semana juntos, y Lucy no podía estar más feliz. Durante ese tiempo Natsu había demostrado ser tierno, amoroso, preocupado, pero por sobre todo: Protector.

Sip, así es; protector. Si Hibiki se le acercaba aunque sea 10 centímetros a Lucy terminaba con una marca de puño en su mejilla y, a veces, con una que otra hemorragia nasal.

Lucy no conocía ese lado de Natsu; tal vez porque nunca lo había visto con alguien, y debía admitir; que la asustaba a veces. Pero eso no cambiaba le hecho de que ella lo amaba (seh, aunque solo llevaran una semana ¬¬) y de que, en el fondo, a Lucy como que le gustaba que Natsu se preocupara tanto por eso. La hacía feliz.

Pero aún así, a veces se pasaba. Como la vez que tuvo una pelea con Gray porque se quitó la ropa frente a Lucy (no es que eso fuera a cambiar en algún momento), o cuando le dio un berrinche porque Tauro elogió al "nice body" de Lucy. Y también estaba esa vez en la que Ichiya había elogiado al " suteki na parfum" (maravilloso perfume) de Lucy y Natsu había estadoa punto de patearle el trasero. ¡Y todas esas cosas habían pasado el mismo día!

A veces era camsador estar con Natsu, Lucy tenía que admitirlo. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que sin Natsu, Lucy se sentía simplemente solitaria.

Y así era como se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. No había visto a Natsu en todo el día, y ya iba a anochecer. Le había preguntado a Happy si lo había visto, pero él solo le había respondido con un "¡Aye sir!" y se había ido a donde Mirajane como si ella lo hubieran llamado.

_Mooo, ¿a dónde se habrá metido Natsu? Quiero verlo… Oh no, ¿y si ya se cansó de mí? Waaa, no quiero que pase eso :( Me mataría, en sentido figurado, claro, pero aún así me mataría D: Aparte, Happy no me quiere decir dónde está… Ugh, ¿y si realmente se cansó de mí…?_

-¿Qué pasa Lucy? –le preguntó Erza sacándola de sus pensamientos -, no te ves muy animada que digamos.

-Es que… yo… ¿Has visto a Natsu? –trató de decirlo como si fuera lo más normal, pero aún así no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Jeje, ¿acaso lo extrañas? –le preguntó Erza con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno… Sí, pero… -Lucy literalmente sintió cómo sus mejillas se volvían más rojas. Erza le puso una mano en la espalda amigablemente y le sonrió para darle ánimos.

-Tranquila, ya aparecerá. Ahora, ¿qué tal si vienes con nosotras a la barra y te tomas algo? ¿bueno?

-Bueno, si insistes –dijo Lucy encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo tímidamente.

Nastu a lo tenía todo planeado: la cena, la vista, el lugar, hasta el color del mantel que iban a ocupar. Lo único que le faltaba era algo... Ah, cierto, ¡Lucy!

Ahhh, entre tanta preocupación por tenerlo todo listo para ese día se le había olvidado decirle a Happy que le trajera a Lucy desde el gremio.

Natsu se golpeó la frente con el talón de su mano levemente como para castigarse por ser tan estúpido.

-Estúpido, estúpido… -murmuró para sí mismo.

¿Las opciones?

Bueno, podía ir a buscarla él mismo, pero ya estaba vestido para la ocasión y, admitámoslo, llamaría mucho la atención ver a Natsu Dragneel vestido con traje y corbata en una noche. Y más si llevaba una cajita con forma de corazón llena con los chocolates favoritos de Lucy.

Mmh… ¿una señal de humo? No, muy estúpido, y más llamativo todavía.

¿Tal vez si mandaba un mensaje en clave morse con flamas?

¡Agh! La noche ya estaba llegando, lo que significaba que le quedaba poco tiempo.

Y entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Abrió la boca y miró al cielo.

Una ráfaga de flamas salió de su garganta, llegando a por lo menos 50 metros de altura.

Ahora, si Happy no veía eso, Natsu estaba perdido.

Entre el ajetreo del gremio, casi nadie notó la gran llama que pareció haberse levantado de la nada cerca de la playa, en el lugar más apartado, al que solo podías llegar volando.

Casi nadie menos Happy.

Así es, Happy estaba esperando ver eso. Y no porque lo hubieran acordado o nada, de hecho, Natsu apenas había mencionado el tema. Pero como Happy conocía a Natsu, sabía que aunque no lo dijera, igual necesitaba su ayuda. Y fue esa llama la que le dio la señal.

En serio, Happy no podía entender cómo nadie había visto esa llama, ¡Medía como 50 metros!

Pero bueno, eso ya no importaba.

Happy dejó su asiento al lado de Charle y fue a la barra a buscar a Lucy, que estaba hablando con Erza y Levy aparentemente feliz, aunque sus ojos demostraran lo contrario.

-Lucy, Lucy –le dijo en su tono usual -, hay algo que quiero que veas. Ven, ven.

Lucy lo miró confundida por un minuto, pero luego cedió y siguió a Happy a la salida del Gremio.

-¿Y? ¿Qué era lo que querías que viera?

Happy desplegó sus alitas y tomó a Lucy antes de que se diera cuenta.

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame! ¿Pero qué estás…?

Voló rápidamente hasta la playa, lo suficientemente alto como para que Lucy no pensara escapar, pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que ella no pudiera ver a Natsu esperándolos en el lugar.

-¡Happy! ¿Podrías bajarme por favor? –Lucy miró abajo y se afirmó con fuerza de Happy -… ¡Kyaa! ¡No me sueltes! ¡No me sueltes!

-¡Aye sir!

-Waaa, se está demorando –le dijo Natsu a nadie mientras observaba el cielo en busca de Happy y Lucy -, a lo mejor no la vio después de todo…

-¡Ahhh! –La voz de Lucy resonó a lo lejos. Natsu pudo sentir su aroma traído por el aire -¡Happy!

Una sonrisa enorme apareció en el rostro de Natsu al ver a Lucy luchando por no caerse. Al fin había llegado.

Happy bajó hasta dejar a Lucy en el suelo a como unos diez metros de donde estaba Natsu, luego Natsu vio cómo Happy le decía algo a Lucy y luego se iba volando con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lucy observó a Happy irse y luego empezó a mirar por todas partes, como si lo estuviera buscando.

-¡Lucy! –gritó Natsu mientras corría a buscarla. Entonces Lucy miró en su dirección y sonrió mientras empezaba a correr ella también para encontrarse con Natsu.

Se encontraron a mitad de camino y se besaron como si no se hubieran visto en meses, como si Natsu finalmente hubiera llegado después de haber hecho una misión peligrosa.

-Natsu –susurró Lucy cuando se separaron. Luego le pegó en el pecho de broma -¿a dónde estabas? Te extrañé, baka.

-Estaba preparando nuestra cena –le respondió Natsu sonriendo. Le tomó la mano y la guió a la mesa preparada.

Guau. Eso era todo lo que podía pensar.

La mesa, la comida, las velas, la pequeña fogata, hasta la manta en la arena. Todo era precioso. Simplemente perfecto.

Y Natsu… Natsu simplemente se veía… kldjchnsdjkcsdlclc.

Con ese traje negro y esa corbata azul oscuro… ssdnclskdjcbsdkjcbs.

La guió a la mesa y le corrió la silla para que ella se sentara.

Oh, Natsu estaba descalzo. Algo que no había visto muy a menudo.

Lucy se sentó y se sacó sus sandalias mientras le sonreía tímidamente a Natsu. Él se sentó al frente suyo y empezaron a comer.

Primero, pescado (seguramente idea de Happy) con carne asada y arroz.

Luego, una deliciosa tarta de chocolate con crema de chocolate y manjar.

Lucy no podía ser más feliz. La noche no podía ser más perfecta.

Pero luego se acostaron en la manta y Natsu le dio una caja con sus chocolates favoritos y Lucy simplemente se desintegró.

Conversaron, se besaron, miraron las estrellas, luego se besaron un poco más, y comieron chocolate de la boca del otro. Cuando la fogata empezaba a apagarse, Natsu simplemente la encendía de nuevo tirándole fuego de su boca.

En serio, simplemente perfecto.

Cuando se despertó a la otra mañana, lo primero que vio fue la cara de Lucy a pocos centímetros de la suya. Odiaba admitirlo, pero sí, se sonrojó al ver la cara de Lucy tan cerca de la suya. Y más encima estaba durmiendo, algo que no podía ver muy a menudo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con su chaqueta del traje, y tenía un poco de chocolate en la esquina de su boca. De nuevo, Natsu se sonrojó al recordar los chocolates, y se pateó mentalmente por ser tan niña a veces.


	4. Lágrimas

Lágrimas:

Al fin había vuelto.

Después de haber estado lejos en una misión por dos semanas, Lisanna al fin había vuelto.

El calor la tenía loca. Lo único que quería era bañarse en la piscina del gremio y olvidarse de todo por un rato.

De todo menos de Natsu.

Así es damas y caballeros, Lisanna estaba loca por Natsu. Desde que eran niños que estaba enamorada de él, le daba vergüenza admitirlo, claro, pero era verdad. Después de todo, había sido la idea de Lisanna la de casarse cuando crecieran.

Y siempre pensó que así iba a ser… Hasta que se fue a Edoras, cuando se fue a Edoras, todo cambió.

En primer lugar, cuando Lisanna volvió, Lucy había llegado. Y no le había pasado desapercibida la manera en que Lucy miraba a Natsu, o la manera en que siempre estaban juntos… O que Natsu siempre la fuera a ver a su casa. A ella, a Lucy. Y no a Lisanna.

Ahh, no tenía remedio. Puede que Lucy le cayera bien y todo, pero siempre estaba esa pequeña vocecita (misteriosamente parecida a la de Juvia) que le decía que Lucy era su rival de amor.

Lisanna caminó lentamente y sin prisa por las calles de Magnolia, admirando las casas y las tiendas que veía al pasar. Finalmente llegó al gremio. Como siempre, se podía escuchar el alboroto que Natsu debería estar haciendo en esos momentos desde lejos. Lisanna sonrió para sí misma al imaginarse a Natsu peleando con Gray de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza con diversión.

Natsu, siempre igual.

Todavía sonreía cuando entró, sin embargo, la sonrisa se le desvaneció apenas vio lo que estaba pasando adentro:

Lucy.

Con el brazo de Natsu alrededor de su cuello.

Oh…

No…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras contemplaba horrorizada cómo Natsu le decía algo a Lucy en secreto y luego le besaba la mejilla. Lucy se sonrojó y le sonrió tímidamente a Natsu.

No. No podía ser. Se suponía que se iban a casar cuando crecieran…

No podía entenderlo.

Simplemente…

Simplemente no.

No.

No.

No.

Liasanna salió corriendo del gremio en dirección a su casa, las lágrimas todavía rodándole por las mejillas. Algo dentro de ella se había roto; ella lo sabía. Después de tanto tiempo… Después de esperarlo por tanto tiempo, él…

Se encerró en su habitación y lloró en silencio mientras se imaginaba todos los "¿Y si…?" que se le podían ocurrir.


	5. Competencia

Competencia:

-Lucy…

Esa voz… ¿Natsu? Pero era imposible, eran las 9 de la mañana como mucho.

-Lucy…

Debía de ser un sueño, aunque uno bonito, conde estaba Natsu.

-¡LUCY!

Ella abrió los ojos. La cara de Natsu estaba sobre la de ella, a aproximadamente 3 centímetros de distancia.

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué volviste a entrar sin permiso?

Él sonrió torcidamente y se paró. Le tendió la mano.

-Vamos. Te vine a buscar.

-Estoy en pijama… Además, ¿Cómo entraste? –Se paró de la cama y empezó a buscar ropa que ponerse –Date la vuelta –le ordenó. Natsu obedeció, pero igual dio pequeños vistazos mientras Lucy miraba para otro lado.

-La ventana. Estaba abierta. En serio, ponle pestillo o algo, se está volviendo demasiado fácil.

Lucy se pudo su falda y sus zapatos. Estaba lista.

-Ya, date la vuelta –él obedeció -, y con respecto a la ventana… No creo que sea necesario. Como que me gusta que me despiertes como hoy –admitió sonrojada.

Natsu sonrió y se acercó más a Lucy.

-¿En serio? –preguntó esperanzado.

-Bueno… -Lucy lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Natsu la tomó por la cintura y la tiró a la cama -¡Natsu! –Se rio en voz alta, con grandes carcajadas -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Cosquillas, cosquillas, cosquillas –dijo Natsu mientras le pasaba los dedos sobre el estómago y el cuello.

-¡Para! –Soltó otra carcajada.

-Oh –Natsu paró de repente -, tenemos que irnos o no llegaremos –se paró de encima de Lucy y le tendió la mano sonriendo -. Vamos.

-Y, ¿a dónde vamos? –le preguntó Lucy emocionada.

-Saaa. La verdad es que no recuerdo…

-¡Natsu! –Se quejó Lucy –vamos, dime. ¿Nee?

Él sonrió.

-Nop. No quiero.

Lucy hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

Natsu volvió a sonreír.

-Te doy una pista –Lucy lo miró con interés -: Te va a encantar.

Él volvió a caminar por el sendero de tierra, dejando a Lucy sonriendo detrás de él.

-¿Vienes? –le preguntó sobre su hombro. Ella sacudió su cabeza y corrió hasta alcanzarlo.

-Waa –dijo Lucy mirando a todas partes.

Era un parque de diversiones simplemente enorme. Una montaña rusa enorme por ahí, un paseo en tren por allá. Un típico túnel de los enamorados, una casa embrujada, otra montaña rusa, esta vez para niños, otra montaña rusa con agua, un túnel enorme que también era de agua, un juego que subía como 50 metros y luego bajaba rápidamente y muchos, muchos más.

-¿A dónde vamos primero? –Le preguntó Natsu emocionado.

-Mmh… Elige tú.

-Montaña rusa, montaña rusa –exclamó como un niño. Le tomó la mano y la guió a la montaña rusa más "extrema" que había.

-Pero Natsu, tú…

-No importa, no importa. Seguro que no me pasa nada.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar cuando se subieran.

La fila avanzó rápidamente; pronto les llegó su turno. Los subieron en el vagón de al frente y Lucy, un poco asustada, le tomó la mano a Natsu para apretarla cuando se asustara más adelante.

El vagón empezó a moverse.

Chucu, chucu, chucu, chucu.

La cara de Natsu se puso verde en seguida.

*Una arcada*

Lucy le acarició la espalda.

-Te lo dije.

-Juro que pensaba que no me iba a pasar nada *otra arcada* perdón Lucy, la cita se arruinó por mi culpa *arcada*.

-No importa –lo tranquilizó. Justo en ese momento su estómago rugió.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Bueno… sí –respondió sonrojada.

Natsu se recompuso de inmediato.

-Espera acá. Voy a buscar algo para comer.

-Natsu no es necesario yo… -pero él ya se había ido –Takuu, siempre es lo mismo.

Lucy se sentó en el pasto para no estorbar a la gente que pasaba y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa, las risas, los murmullos y las voces de la gente que pasaba a su lado.

-Oh –dijo una voz cerca de ella -, mite John, kiree na onee-chan da.

(Si es que no lo sabías, es como si el tipo estuviera diciendo "mira John, una hermosa onee-chan" pero es que en japonés sonaba mejor x3)

Lucy abrió los ojos y se encontró con dos tipos muy cerca de ella. Uno era alto y rubio y el otro bajo y de pelo castaño.

-Mmh… De hecho es muy bonita –dijo el bajo.

-Ehh… ¿podrían alejarse de mí por favor? –les pidió cortésmente Lucy.

-Pero nee-chan, ¿es que acaso estás sola? Ven con nosotros, te haremos compañía –dijo el rubio.

Lucy se paró y se sacudió el pasto de la ropa.

-En serio, estoy esperando a alguien así que…

-Mmh… -empezó el alto de nuevo -¿cómo es que te dejaron sola? Si eres tan-

Un puñetazo en la cara lo interrumpió de terminar la oración. El rubio cayó al suelo, tocándose la mejilla ya hinchada con un gesto de dolor.

-¿Te hicieron algo Lucy? –preguntó Natsu enojado.

-No, pero no tenías que pegarle así Natsu. Ya se iba a ir…

-S-sí. Nosotros ya nos íbamos –interrumpió el bajo. Ayudó al rubio a parase y corrieron como estúpidos lo más lejos que pudieron.

Lucy empezó a caminar hacia la salida del parque de diversiones, enojada.

-¡Lucy, espera! –La llamó Natsu. Ella lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

Okey, okey. Eso era malo.

Mierda.

Su primera pelea desde que empezaron a salir. ¿Cómo lo iba a arreglar ahora?

Natsu tenía que pensar en algo. Rápido.

La miró mientras caminaba a su lado, en silencio.

Lo ignoraba completamente.

Mierda.

-Lucy…

No le contestó. Simplemente siguió mirando testarudamente hacia adelante.

-Nee, Lucy…

De nuevo, sin respuesta.

Natsu miró a todas partes, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca.

Perfecto. Estaban completamente solos.

En un movimiento rápido, Natsu tomó a Lucy sobre su hombro y empezó a correr en dirección a su casa.

-¡Natsu! ¡Bájame! ¡Estoy enojada contigo!

-No. Hay algo que tengo que hacer primero.

Lucy pataleó, le pegó en la espalda, le gritó un poco más, pero finalmente se dio por vencida.

Natsu pasó el letrero que decía "Natsu y Happy" y fue directo a la casa.

_Que Happy no esté en casa, que Happy no esté en casa…_

No estaba. Tenían la casa de Natsu para ellos solos. El solo hecho de pensar eso hizo que una gota de sangre le cayera a Natsu de la nariz.

Aunque no se notara, Natsu era un pervertido.

Dejó a Lucy con cuidado encima de un montón de ropa que estaba por ahí y la aprisionó rápidamente con su cuerpo. Inmovilizó sus manos con la suya sobre su cabeza y se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, con cada pierna a cada lado de sus caderas.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Le preguntó dulcemente.

Lucy, sonrojada a más no poder y con la respiración agitada, solo se limitó a asentir.

Él acercó su cara más a la de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Cuando te veo, es como si Igneel estuviera haciéndome cosquillas en el estómago, eso es lo que provocas en mí. Cuando veo que ese desnudista de Gray se saca la ropa en frente de ti, me dan ganas de golpearlo hasta derretirlo, y cuando me besas… Esa sensación es indescriptible. Aunque no lo creas, soy MUY celoso. Mucho. Por eso, cuando vi que esos tipos te estaban hablando yo… simplemente perdí el control. ¿Podrías por favor perdonarme por ser celoso?

Lucy se quedó sin palabras. Lo que Natsu acababa de decirle era casi lo mismo que le pasaba a ella cuando estaba con él.

Afuera, a la luz de la tarde, los pajaritos cantaban y el viento soplaba para aquí y para allá, ajenos a todo lo que estaba pasando en la casa de Natsu.

Él encima de ella. Ella debajo de él. Happy comiendo pescado por cuarta vez con Charle y Lily en el gremio.

Lucy sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa.

-Ya, ya. Pelea olvidada –le dijo. Él sonrió y la besó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Le soltó las manos y ella lo abrazó por el cuello. Rodaron hasta que Lucy quedó encima y Nastu puso sus manos sobre las caderas de ella.

-Mmh, ¿Natsu? –le dijo ella entre besos.

-¿Mmh…?

-Tengo hambre.

Con un suspiro, Natsu se sacó a Lucy de encima con suavidad y fue a la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres comer? –le preguntó.

-Cualquier cosa. La verdad es que no me importa –le respondió Lucy abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Si haces eso no creo que pueda cocinar…

-¿Entonces me separo?

-No, no. Yo solo decía.

Lucy soltó una pequeña risa y se separó de él.

-¿Y si compramos algo? –propuso.

-Bueno. Si quieres. ¿Qué compramos?

Después de un gran almuerzo para Natsu y uno normal para Lucy, la pequeña bakapuru (pareja estúpida) decidió irse al departamento de Lucy para… bueno… besarse un poco más.

-Nee, Lucy –le dijo Natsu apenas entraron al departamento.

-¿Mmh?

-¿Puedes mirar para arriba un poco? Me pareció ver algo en tu cuello.

Lucy hizo lo que Natsu le pidió, deseando que no se tratara de un bicho o una araña. Pero se llevó una gran sospresa cuando sintió los labios de Natsu encima de su cuello… succionando.

¡Le estaba haciendo un chupón!

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ez obvio. Mazcando mi tezitozio –le dijo con la boca pegada a su cuello.

Aunque trató de evitarlo, a Lucy se le escapó un gemido al sentir la boca e Natsu moverse hacia su lóbulo derecho. Le hizo un chupón ahí y luego le dejó un senderito de besos hasta llegar a la clavícula derecha de Lucy.

-Na-Natsu… Mmhh… Ahh… Pa-paaraaa –Natsu sonrió contra su cuello y se separó. Observó su obra y sonrió con suficiencia.

-Listo. Así entenderán el mensaje.

Ella se acercó a su espejo más cercano y observó las marcas rosadas que tenía en su cuello, su lóbulo y su clavícula.

-Mooo, ¡Natsu! Mira lo que me hiciste.

-Lo sé. Es hermoso, ¿no? –dijo sonriendo.

Lucy le sonrió sarcásticamente y se acercó a él. Natsu la miró confundido. Ella lo tiró a la cama y se puso encima de él.

-Mi turno –dijo.

Corriéndole con cuidado la bufanda que le dio Igneel, empezó a succionar la parte donde se formaba ese huequito entre las clavículas. Sintió la respiración de Natsu agitare. Sintió cómo su pulso se volvía más rápido.

Movió su boca hasta la clavícula izquierda y succionó ahí también.

-Lu-Luucyy… Pervertida –le dijo Natsu. Ella se separó de él y lo miró con una cara de "¿En serio? ¿Tú me dices eso?"

-Tú empezaste.

-Y voy a seguir –rápidamente tomó a Lucy y la movió hasta que quedó debajo de él. Ella dio un pequeño grito y lo miró a los ojos. Su pelo estaba enredado, enmarañado por aquí y por allá, sus ojos marrones estaban brillantes, sus labios estaban hinchados y estaba sonrojada -, sé que esto va a sonar cursi pero… Eres hermosa Lucy.

Y así como así, Lucy se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba y sonrió tímidamente.

-Baka –le dijo.

Con cierto miedo de recibir una patada en los bajos, Natsu empezó a darle pequeños chupones a Lucy desde la oreja izquierda hasta la clavícula, pero no se detuvo ahí. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a la parte de arriba de su seno izquierdo, justo encima del pezón, acercó su boca hasta que…

-Natsu… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Perdón, perdón –se levantó en seguida de encima de Lucy -. Me dejé llevar. Lo siento.

-… N-no –se levantó de la cama y lo miró -. Si quieres puedes… Seguir.

Natsu lo consideró por un momento. Cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que siguiera, que no parara. Pero su conciencia, su maldita conciencia le decía que no podía. Que tenía que esperar. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

A la mierda todo.

Tomó la nuca de Lucy con una mano y su cuello con la otra y la besó. La besó como si todo el mundo dependiera de eso. Como si los dragones hubieran vuelto y solo se fueran a ir si ellos dos se besaban.

Lucy lo abrazó por el cuello y le devolvió el beso con igual pasión. Llegó un momento en el que, sin saber cómo, terminaron en la cama. Con Natsu sin polera ni bufanda encima de Lucy, a la que solo le quedaba la ropa interior.

Estaban a punto de hacerlo, ten cerca, tan jodidamente cerca…

Pero de pronto.

_Toc, toc, toc._

-Lucy-san –la voz de Wendy atravesó la puerta -. Happy estaba buscando a Natsu-san, ¿lo has visto?

Mientras se vestían lo más rápido posible, Lucy le respondió a Wendy.

-Ehh… Sí. Aquí está.

Se aseguró de que Natsu y ella estuvieran presentables y abrió la puerta.

Y ahí estaban todos, y cuando digo todos me refiero a todos. Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Mira, Elfman, Gray (para el desagrado de Natsu), Lisanna, Romeo, Lily, Happy, Levy, Charle y Gajeel (también para el desagrado de Natsu).

-¿Pero qué mier…? –dijo Natsu.

-¡Sorpresa! –Dijo Lisanna –No te habíamos visto en mucho tiempo así que te estábamos buscando.

-Pero si fui al gremio ayer… -protestó Natsu.

-Simplemente queríamos molestarlos –aclaró Gray -, seguro que estaban haciendo cosas pervertidas ahí adentro, ¿no, cabeza de brasa?

Al oír eso, Lucy y Natsu no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

-Natsu-nii –dijo Romeo -, no conocía ese lado tuyo…

-Geehee –dijo Gajeel.

-Se gussstaannn –dijo Happy.


	6. Mienras tanto Una historia de Jerza

Mientras tanto…

Mientras que Lucy y Natsu tenían su primera pelea, alguien más estaba sufriendo de sonrojos espontáneos y de sonrisas tímidas.

Erza despertó esa mañana con un ligero dolor de espalda. Probablemente por la misión de enseñar yoga del día anterior. Se levanto de la cama y se vistió rápidamente; tenía un día muy importante por delante.

Se encaminó al centro de Magnolia con paso firme y un ligero temblor en las manos. Ese era el día que había estado esperando por semanas. Bueno, desde hace como un mes en realidad… Bah, desde que pasó eso en la isla con Jellal.

Habían estado tan cerca… Tan malditamente cerca…

Como esperaba, en la tienda que habían acordado la estaba esperando Meldy.

-Ven. Yo te llevo con él –le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Erza se sonrojó por parecer tan obvia y asintió tímidamente.

Caminaron por las calles concurridas de Magnolia hasta que salieron de la ciudad. No había nada más que un campo abierto a su alrededor, a lo lejos, se veía un pequeño bosque.

-Está ahí. Te está esperando desde el amanecer –le dijo en secreto -. El pobre no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

-Mmh…

-Bueno, ¿qué esperas? –Dijo una voz desde su espalda –El pobre está muriendo por verte. Anda.

Erza se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a Ultear.

-Gracias por hacer esto –les dijo. Luego se dio la vuelta y caminó rápidamente (bueno, como que corrió) hacia el bosque -¡Jellal! –Gritó cuando llegó al bosque.

-Por aquí… -su voz, tan lejana, se oía desde más adelante en el bosque.

Con el corazón en su garganta, Erza caminó, pisando ramas y viejas y robustas raíces de roble a su paso. Por primera vez desde que había acordado el encuentro con Jellal, se sentía nerviosa… Muy nerviosa.

Finalmente llegó a un claro en el bosque. Pasto alrededor, una cascada, una alta y hermosa cascada con agua cristalina que caía por ella y luego aterrizaba a un pequeño lago. Al lado de dicho lago estaba tendida una manta a cuadros azules y blancos con una gran cesta de mimbre en una esquina.

Y encima…

Ahí estaba. El hombre que conocía desde que tenía memoria. El que una vez fue su enemigo.

Jellal…

Vestía un traje de baño azul oscuro que le llegaba a las rodillas. En cuanto la vio empezó a caminar en su encuentro.

-Erza…

Pulso: acelerado. Sonrojo: lo más probable. Pensamientos: no te desmayes, no te desmayes, no te desmayes…

-Jellal…

Se encontraron a mitad del camino. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por unos momentos, absorbiendo cada detalle el uno del otro.

De pronto Jellal la abrazó. La abrazó fuertemente, y ella le devolvió el abrazo con igual fuerza (o quizás más fuerte).

-Te extrañé –le dijo él mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

-Yo también…

Se separó de ella con un poco de dificultad y le tendió la mano para que la tomara.

-Ven. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Mucha –le afirmó ella. Mientras caminaban su mirada se posó en el lago y recordó algo -. Espera un poco –Jellal la miró extrañado pero le dio un pequeño asentimiento -. ¡Kansou! –En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la armadura de Erza desapareció y un bikini de color rojo (bastante atrevido si me permites añadir) le cubrió el cuerpo. Jellal se sonrojó al recordar la última vez que la había visto en bikini (en la piscina, cuando se le deshizo en el tobogán…) y, además, un pequeño, pero aún así notorio, chorrito de sangre le salió de la nariz.

-Li-lindo bikini –le dijo deseando tener su máscara de Mystogan.

-Mmh. Me lo compré después de que el otro se me rompiera. ¿Recuerdas eso? –Erza soltó una pequeña risita y Jellal se derritió un poco al verla tan feliz.

-Sí. Cómo podría olvidar ese día… -_fue la primera vez que te vi desnuda…_

Conversando normalmente, comieron un sándwich con lechuga y pollo junto con una botella de bebida cada uno. Cuando los dos se saciaron Erza se levantó y miró a Jellal con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Nademos? –le dijo. Él se la quedó mirando perpleja durante unos segundos, por lo que Erza se acercó a él y le tendió la mano.

Jellal sacudió la cabeza y le tomó la mano sonriendo. Empezó a caminar de espaldas hacia la orilla del lago y una mirada de "muajajja" apareció en su cara.

-Te lo advierto –empezó a decirle -. Soy un muy buen nada- Erza lo empujó sin pensarlo dos veces al agua y se empezó a partir de la risa en cuanto Jellal apareció de debajo del agua con una cara de enfado y consternación en la cara.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Deberías ver tu cara! –Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas y se afirmó el estómago para tratar de calmar el dolor de su abdomen. De pronto alguien la tomó por la cintura y lo siguiente que sabía era que estaba en el agua.

¡Ese bastardo!

-¡Jellal! –Lo retó.

Ahora era él quien se estaba riendo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Deberías ver tu cara! –Al ver que estaba tan cerca de la orilla, Erza aprovechó la ocasión y tiró de él por el tobillo hasta que se cayó al agua con ella.

-Ahora estamos a mano –le dijo sonriendo. Jellal emergió a la superficie y la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Tú te lo buscaste –le dijo. Empezó a perseguirla por el agua para seguir molestándola un rato más. Erza nadó lo más rápido que pudo, riendo como si tuviera 11 años y estuviera viendo a Natsu y a Gray pelearse como unos estúpidos.

Pero de pronto la atmósfera entre ellos dos cambió. Pasó de ser divertida a una cargada de electricidad estática que colmaba el ambiente. Pasaron de estar escapando el uno del otro a estar buscándose ansiosamente entre el agua.

Había algo que habían estado posponiendo.

Algo que no podía esperar más.

Se encontraron bajo la cascada (afortunadamente el agua no corría muy fuerte). Se miraron a los ojos. No necesitaban mantenerse a flote agitando los pies; podían tocar la piedra que se encontraba debajo del lago con facilidad.

-Erza yo… -Empezó Jellal un poco incómodo –Con respecto a lo de "tengo novia" yo…

Erza soltó una pequeña risita.

-Baka –le dijo sonriendo con ternura. Acunó su mejilla izquierda con su mano y ladeó la cabeza -. Mientes horrible Jellal, creía que ya lo sabías.

A pesar de todo, él sonrió con cierto pudor.

-Después de todo, me conoces muy bien, Erza –le dijo. La tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a él. Ella cruzó sus piernas por la cintura de Jellal y se afirmo de su cuello con ambos brazos.

Se miraron a los ojos. Ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar ahora. Sus caras empezaron a acercarse lentamente la una a la otra. Todo era perfecto. Solo ellos, la cascada y nada más.

Pero de pronto, como si un disco se parara a mitad de canción…

-¡Jellal! ¡Se hace tarde! ¡Y creo que vi a alguien de la armada viniendo para acá! –La voz de Ultear. La jodida voz de Ultear les llegó desde lo alto de un árbol.

-Oh no –dijo Erza. Se separó de Jellal en un momento y salió del agua -¡Kansou! –El traje de baño fue sustituido por su armadura clásica con las espaldas colgando en un círculo arriba de ella –Ultear –le dijo amenazante -; si no te vas ahora mismo juro que voy a…

-Okey, okey. No hay que alterarse –dijo Meldy llegando a remediar la situación. Hizo que Ultear bajara del árbol y la apremió a correr por sus vidas.

Erza soltó un suspiro. Volvió a cambiarse al traje de baño y nadó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a Jellal, que la miraba son una sonrisa de atónito en su cara. Enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y él hizo lo mismo con sus manos.

Ninguno habló. Se quedaron mirando un rato más, tratando de gravar esa imagen en su memoria. Porque, ¿quién sabía? Esa podía ser la última vez que se iban a ver en mucho tiempo.

Jellal se movió primero. Un poco dudoso al principio, pero luego Erza cerró el trato al juntar su boca con la de él.

Al fin, joder.

Habían esperado tanto…

Y al fin. Jodidamente al fin estaba sucediendo.

Dulce al principio, pero más desesperado y apasionado después. No podían controlarse.

Desde el momento en que sus labios se encontraron se perdieron; porque lo que habían estado esperando por tanto jodido tiempo finalmente había llegado.

Y se sentía bien, joder.


	7. Primera vez

Primera vez…

Lucy estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Natsu, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de tener a Natsu, con su muy ksdbsh six-pack y su maravilloso olor a él bajo ella en su casa. Happy estaba en el gremio por lo que a ella respectaba, probablemente comiendo pescado o tratando de que Charle al fin le devolviera su amor (Happy… ánimo… :'D). Estaban completamente solos. Mirando hacia atrás en su mente mientras escuchaba los débiles, pero aún así molestos, ronquidos de Natsu, Lucy no podía recordar un momento en el que su corazón no se acelerara al verlo. Desde aquel primer día, cuando estaba bajo los efectos del Charm de Bora y Natsu apareció salvajemente por entre la multitud de fangirls alocadas, su corazón siempre había hecho doki-doki cuando lo veía. Sus picudos ojos oscuros, la manera en que decía "Estoy Encendido", o la forma en que siempre encontraba una manera de levantarle el ánimo de alguna manera… todo eso y mucho más eran las razones por las que Lucy estaba enamorada de Natsu (además sus abdominales eran muy sdjknkjdsvn). Ya habían estado juntos oficialmente por casi un mes, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, y las misiones para pagar el alquiler de Lucy y la comida de Natsu y Happy no habían disminuido tampoco.

De pronto recordó aquel día en el que casi llegan al final. Ya sabes, antes de que todos los interrumpieran ¬¬ Recordó la respiración agitada de Natsu, al igual que el sonido de sus corazones acelerados. Recordó la sensación de la piel restregándose contra la piel… el cuerpo de Natsu sobre el suyo, exactamente opuesto a como estaban ahora…

Eso le dio una idea a Lucy. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura y se sacó la parte de arriba de su atuendo (creo que así se escribe (por cierto, no estaba usando sostén), se desamarró sus coletas y se despeinó un poco el pelo. Sus mejillas ya estaban ardiendo. ¿De verdad estaba haciendo esto? ¿Ella? ¿La Lucy que se sonrojaba fácilmente estaba tomando la iniciativa?

Bueno… Sí.

Ya los habían interrumpido una vez. Y pobre del que tratara de hacerlo ahora.

Se puso de tal manera que su cuerpo estaba suspendido sobre el cuerpo de Natsu, afirmado solo por sus brazos, y su cara estaba justo sobre la de él. Observó su expresión mientras dormía, algo que todas las protagonistas de las novelas románticas que había leído hacían en algún momento, y le dieron ganas de morder ligeramente la cara de Natsu.

Algo muy raro.

Empezó juntando sus narices para ver si eso lo despertaba, pero el muy bastardo tenía el sueño más pesado que eso, así que después lo besó para ver si eso funcionaba.

Nada.

Lucy quería hacer esto lento, en serio, pero Natsu no ayudaba. Así que hizo lo que de verdad quería hacer.

Le mordió la mandíbula suavemente y continuó haciendo lo mismo hacia su oreja izquierda, y una vez ahí le susurró:

-Natsu…

Él abrió sus ojos al instante y la miró a los ojos, sorprendido y sonrojado.

-¿Lucy? –Preguntó lentamente. Ella sonrió y lo besó, él ni siquiera lo dudó, le devolvió el beso en seguida. Posó sus manos sobre la espalda de Lucy y se separó de ella al notar que no tenía nada puesto -¿Eh?

-¿No? –Preguntó ella inocentemente. Y se levantó un poco más para que él viera que en realidad no tenía nada puesto. Su vista bajó desde sus ojos hasta su cuerpo casi desnudo, y a medida que procesaba lo que estaba viendo, la cara de Natsu se volvía más roja.

-Espera… Tú… Y… Nosotros… ¿Estoy soñando? –Preguntó. Lucy se rio y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Es real –le dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias –murmuró con un suspiro. Seguido de esto se sacó la polera con un movimiento rápido y rodó de forma que Lucy quedara debajo de él. La miró a los ojos y sonrió, una sonrisa marca Natsu Dragneel que hizo que ciertas partes de Lucy empezaran a gotear de una manera impropia de una dama.

No lo soportaba más. Ya había notado hacía rato el bulto entre las piernas de Natsu; tanto ella como él deseaban esto. No había razón para demorarse más.

Lo tomó por la nuca y lo hizo juntarse más con ella, de forma que estuvieran piel contra piel, seguido de esto lo besó con fuerza, mientras que Natsu toqueteaba por aquí y por allá, haciéndola gemir contra su boca. Las manos de Lucy llegaron hasta el pantalón de Natsu y se lo bajaron con algo de torpeza, él pareció sorprenderse un poco, pero aún así la ayudó levantando sus caderas.

-¿Estás segura? –Le preguntó.

-Sí –respondió con firmeza. No quería nada más que esto.

Le sonrió fugazmente y bajó su cuerpo para estar a la altura de los pechos de Lucy, una vez ahí lamió y envolvió uno de sus pezones con su lengua mientras que con una mano tocaba y pellizcaba el otro.

-Ahh… -Gimió Lucy. De pronto sintió la mano libre de Natsu bajarle la falda y la ropa interior, dejándola completamente desnuda. La cabeza y la lengua de Natsu siguieron bajando, pasando por el ombligo y el estómago de Lucy lentamente hasta que finalmente se detuvo en la entrepierna de ella. Natsu la miró y le preguntó con la mirada si de verdad tenía permiso. Lucy solo pudo asentir, ya que las manos de Natsu seguían en sus pezones, moviéndolos y pellizcándolos –Mgh… Ahh…

La lengua de Natsu se movió primero lentamente, algo inexperta por algunos momentos, pero siempre logrando su objetivo. A medida que Lucy se fue contrayendo más rápido, la lengua de Natsu fue acelerando el paso, hasta que finalmente terminó con un pequeño mordisco en el lugar preciso y Lucy se desmoronó con un gemido contenido con su mano y su respiración agitada.

-Eso fue… Guau –dijo Lucy entre jadeos. Natsu, totalmente desnudo, posicionó su cuerpo encima de Lucy, sostenido por sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, y la miró. Estaba algo sonrojada, y sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal. Se veía simplemente hermosa.

En sus labios todavía quedaba de la esencia de Lucy. Aprovechó eso y besó brevemente cada pezón de ella, cubriéndolos con una ligera capa brillante que después lamió lentamente, provocando una respuesta de espasmos y más gemidos que no hicieron nada más que aumentar sus deseos de estar dentro de ella.

Bien, era ahora o nunca. Decidió darle piedad a Lucy (y a él mismo) y dejó sus pechos en paz. Subió su cabeza hasta el rostro de ella, que de alguna manera se había vuelto más hermoso que antes, y la besó con todo lo que tenía para tratar de disminuir el dolor que él sabía que ella iba a sentir cuando el hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Lucy, probablemente te duela… -le dijo entre besos.

-No importa. Si eres tú, no me importa Natsu –le respondió ella, y lo atrajo a sí misma para besarlo de nuevo.

Natsu gimió contra su boca y se introdujo en ella lentamente. La sensación era simplemente indescriptible. Era estrecho, pero a la vez tan… perfecto. Sintió a Lucy tensarse por algunos momentos y paró.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó.

-Sí. Solo… déjame acostumbrarme… Es raro, pero a la vez… se siente bien –le respondió ella. Natsu la besó de nuevo y gimió –Bien. Muévete. Pero lento… por favor –le dijo ella. Natsu hizo lo que ella le pidió y se movió lentamente hasta alcanzar lo más profundo que podía. Luego salió lentamente, atento a todas las expresiones de Lucy.

-¿No te duele?

-No… Natsu, más… Ngh… rápido –suspiró Lucy, y levantó su cabeza para besarlo mientras él cumplía con su deseo. Poco a poco sus respiraciones fueron aumentando, al igual que el ritmo de Natsu. Sus cuerpos se perlaron de sudor mientras que sus besos se hicieron cada vez más hambrientos y desesperados.

-Lucy… no creo que pueda por mucho más…

-Ngh… yo… ahh… tampoco Natsu…

Los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos, hasta que después de una última sacudida y de una última contracción, los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo.

Terminaron como empezaron; con Lucy encima de Natsu, todavía desnudos pero tapados con la sábana de la cama de Lucy hasta la cintura. El dedo de Natsu subía y bajaba por la espalda de Lucy perezosamente mientras ella dormía encima de él. Antes de ese día en el que la encontró resfriada hacía casi un mes, Natsu nunca había pensado que esto de verdad pasaría (bueno, si había soñado con eso, y muchas veces, pero eso no es importante ahora). Para ser sincero, cuando conoció a Lucy la encontró algo bonita, sí, pero algo muy habladora. Aunque por otro lado, ella pagó por su comida y eso que se habían conocido hacía una hora y algo, por lo que su aprecio por ella subió unos cuantos puntos después de eso, pero a medida que la conoció, que realmente la conoció, aprendió que también podía ser increíblemente terca, un poco llorona, pero también muy fuerte. Nunca fue Lisanna (ni siquiera en su infancia, ella era claramente la que quería algo, no él), siempre fue Lucy. Nadie más.


	8. Porque sí

Porque sí:

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Natsu no llegó a su casa anoche?!

-No. Imagínate Lisanna –dijo Happy masticando un pescado -. Así que fui donde Lucy a ver si estaba ahí *ñom* *ñom* *ñom*

-¿Y? ¿Estaba ahí? –Preguntó Lisanna un poquito muy desesperada.

-¿Eh? No pude ver nada. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y la ventana también. Así que me devolví a mi casa y dormí ahí *ñom*–explicó Happy.

-Happy, tienes que decirme algo más… ¿Estás seguro de que la ventana estaba cerrada?

-Lisanna, ¿qué pasa? Te ves rara. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres pescado?

-N-no. No te preocupes Happy. Es solo que… No me he sentido bien últimamente –se tocó la cabeza como si le doliera y se paró de la mesa, dejando a Happy comiendo pescado.

Salió del bullicio del gremio, no sin antes haber comprobado que Lucy y Natsu todavía no llegaban, y caminó con destino a la casa de Lucy. Había una pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal. Muy completamente mal. Pero no le importaba. Era su derecho. Ella lo había visto primero. Ella había hablado con él primero, lo había encontrado debajo de la lluvia y le había mostrado lo buena que podía ser. Al final, toda la culpa la tenía Elfman, si tan solo no hubiera perdido el control… No. Él no tenía la culpa. Lisanna no podía ir por esos pensamientos. Elfman era bueno. Lucy era la mala. Ella era la perra que había hechizado a Natsu.

Ugh. Al parecer la odiaba.

Perfecto.

Al llegar a la casa de Lucy se fijó que sus cortinas estaban cerradas, justo como había dicho Happy.

_Ugh._

Entró al edificio con cuidado de evadir a la casera y se colocó afuera de la puerta de Lucy con la oreja pegada a ella. De adentro venían sonidos parecidos a unos suspiros y creyó escuchar, aunque no estaba muy segura, a Lucy diciendo "Natsu…".

De la nada vio a una mariposa pasar por afuera y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Animal Soul –murmuró. Su cuerpo se transformó en el de una pequeña mariposa [Okey, solo supongamos que Lisanna tiene una transformación así, ¿bueno? :3] de colores blanco y morado claro. Voló por debajo de la puerta hacia la habitación de Lucy y su corazón se detuvo.

Ellos… Estaban… Oh… Así que eso era…

La mirada en la cara de Natsu, eso es lo que destrozó lo que quedaba por destrozar dentro de Lisanna. Salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí y corrió hasta que no pudo más.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Etto… Lamento no haber subido capítulos en mucho tiempo. Es que entre el colegio y las pruebas (las PUTAS pruebas ¬¬)… Gomen. Gomen. Juro ser más buena para la próxima TTwTT Espero que disfrutes de la lectura **

* * *

><p>-Gray-sama, el ladrón se fue por ahí –dijo Juvia apuntando por al camino de la derecha.<p>

-Sí. Vamos Juvia.

Gray y Juvia siguieron al ladrón de joyas por el callejón de la derecha, ansiosos por terminar el trabajo rápido. Gray porque quería irse a su casa ya y Juvia porque quería seguir a Gray a su casa y verlo bañarse desde el agua derramada.

Finalmente el ladrón se topó con que el callejón no tenía salida. Estaba acorralado entre la pared y un mago desnudista de hielo con una ameonna como acosadora.

-Ríndete y entrega las joyas y no te haremos nada, bastardo –dijo Gray.

-No. ¡Nunca! –Tomó la mano n la que tenía las joyas con solo una mano y levantó la otra al frente suyo, como si estuviera parando algo con solo su mano –Light Effect… Bright! –Dijo.

-Gray-sama, ¡Cuidado! ¡Tápate los ojos! –De la mano del ladrón apareció una luz que fue volviéndose más y más brillante con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Como si eso me pudiera detener… -Dijo Gray quitándose su chaqueta y todo lo demás–Ice Make… Arrow!

-Water Lock! –Dijo Juvia. Una esfera de agua se formó alrededor del ladrón, que todavía tenía la bolsa con las joyas en la mano. Gray disparó la flecha de hielo que había creado hacia la bolsa, que cayó de la prisión de agua de Juvia hacia el suelo. La magia de luz ya se había desvanecido, el ladrón ahora estaba desesperado por algo de aire.

-Buen trabajo Juvia –le dijo Gray mientras caminaban de vuelta al gremio. No había nadie cerca de ellos, estaban completamente solos.

-Gray-sama me ha felicitado. ¡Juvia está muy feliz! –Fangirlió Juvia abrazándose a sí misma.

-Sí, sí. Oye, escucha. Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo –dijo Gray serio de pronto. Juvia paró de fangirliar en seguida y lo miró con igual seriedad. Él le devolvió la mirada, quizás el doble de seria, y ella lo miró de vuelta, a lo mejor el triple de seria que él. De pronto eso se convirtió en un concurso para ver quien miraba más serio a quién -. Dime Gray –dijo de pronto.

-¿Eh?

-Gray. Puedes decirme Gray, ¿cierto? Nos conocemos hace mucho como para que agregues el "-sama" al final de mi nombre.

-Pero… Juvia… Está acostumbrada a llamarte Gray-sama, Gray-sama.

-Sí pero… Uhmm… ¿Y qué pasaría si fuéramos más cercanos? ¿Seguirías agregando el "-sama" al final de mi nombre? –Preguntó él un poco sonrojado.

-Gray-sama, me temo que Juvia está confundida… Por cierto, ya se sacó la ropa Gray-sama, ¡Juvia está emocionada!

-¡Oh! ¿En qué momento…? Espera, me estoy alejando del tema aquí –La tomó de los hombros y acercó su cara a la de ella -. Juvia, ¿qué me dirías si yo…?

-¿"Si yo…" Qué, Gray-sama? –Preguntó Juvia algo confundida y a la vez sonrojada.

-Si yo te dijera que te…

Y luego todo se volvió negro para ambos.

-Mo, Gajeel, en serio tienes que dejar de ser tan despreocupado –lo retó Levy mientras le limpiaba el corte de la ceja -¡Pudiste haber perdido un ojo!

-Tranquila enana, no me pasó nada, ¿no? –Sonrió Gajeel –Geehee.

Levy lo miró a los ojos frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero.

Gajeel rodó los ojos.

-Bien. Prometo ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez, ¿feliz? –Dijo en tono resignado y algo sonrojado –Ni siquiera sé por qué te preocupas… -refunfuñó por lo bajo.

-¡Porque me importas! –dijo ella sin pensar. Él la miró sorprendido y ella se sonrojó violentamente y miró para otro lado.

-¡Levy-chan! –Droy y Jett los interrumpieron el momento adecuado -¿Qué te parece si el equipo Shadow Gear va a hacer una misión ahora? –Dijeron al unísono.

-¿Oh? Sí. Vamos, Jett, Droy –dijo algo pálida.

Gajeel observó cómo Levy y esos otros dos partieron a hacer una misión para magos débiles. Bah, si ella de verdad entendiera, simplemente se quedaría con él, como en un equipo. Un equipo con solo Levy, Lily y Gajeel. O mejor aún, una casa en donde vivieran él y Levy y Lily… Espera. ¿Eh? Gajeel golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa que tenía más cerca repetidas veces y se fue del gremio apurado. Erza, que había visto todo aquello, no pudo evitar sino reír hasta que le saltaron las lágrimas.

-Ya era hora –dijo sonriendo para sí misma.

-Levy-chan, ¿qué te pasa? Te ves algo decaída –dijo Droy mirándola de cerca.

-No me pasa nada. Es solo que anoche no dormí muy bien, eso es todo –respondió ella sonriendo.

-No te presiones mucho, ¿bueno? –Le advirtió Jett –Después de todo, ¡Nosotros estamos aquí para protegerte!

-Sí. Gracias.

-¿Eh? ¿Gajeel no ha vuelto?

-No. Mirajane dijo que lo vio salir del gremio apurado en la tarde, y nada más –dijo Erza con fingida preocupación. Levy palideció notablemente y se sentó en la silla más cercana.

-Algo así… ¿Por qué? –Susurró para sí misma.

-La verdad es que no lo entiendo. ¿Acaso le pasó algo a él? ¿O pasó algo entre ustedes? –Preguntó Erza inocentemente. Levy se sonrojó y negó efusivamente con la cabeza –Bueno, si se te ocurre un lugar donde se pueda encontrar…

Dicho esto, Erza se fue del gremio en la dirección opuesta a su casa.

-Un lugar… -Murmuró Levy, y luego una bombilla se prendió sobre su cabeza -¡Oh! ¡Ahí!

Corrió lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían en dirección al bosque en donde se encontraba la casa de Polyuschka (aunque ni loca iba a ir para allá).

El lago. Definitivamente tenía que estar ahí.

-¡Gajeel! –Gritó pasando por entre las ramas caídas y las que se atravesaban en su camino -¿Estás aquí?

Finalmente llegó al claro que estaba al lado del lago. Miró para todas partes, pero no había rastros de él.

-No está… -murmuró decepcionada.

-¿Quién no está? –Dijo alguien detrás de ella. Levy saltó y se giró para ver a esa persona.

-Tú… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Preguntó confundida.

-Ha. No te incumbe, ¿o sí? Ahora hazme el favor de desaparecer, Levy McGarden -La persona levantó una mano a la altura de la garganta de Levy y empezó a presionar con fuerza, rápidamente dejándola sin aliento.

-Tetsuryuu ken! –El brazo cubierto de hierro de Gajeel le pegó un puñetazo a la persona que estaba estrangulando a Levy y la mandó al suelo –Enana, ¿estás bien? –Le preguntó ayudándola a pararse.

-Sí… Pero –miró a la persona (o al menos, donde hasta hace un momento estaba) -, ¿por qué…?

-Porque sí –susurraron en su oreja.

Y después de eso, todo perdió el color.


	9. ¡Duerman y PAREN!

¡Duerman y PAREN!:

Erza se quedó acostada con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Jellal, escuchando el latido de su corazón y sintiendo las elevaciones de cuando respiraba. Desde aquel día en ese lago, las reuniones clandestinas con Jellal en ese mismo lugar se habían vuelta cada vez más frecuentes. Al punto de que se empezaron a volver algo así como su droga. No podía esperar para verlo de nuevo, para tocarlo, para oler su esencia natural a Jellal que tanto le gustaba. Se pudieron poner al día en los 7 años en los que Erza había estado sellada en Tenroujima y discutían una que otra vez, pero aparte de eso, Erza no podía ser más feliz. Aparte que Jellal siempre llevaba pastel para ella.

Era un amor de persona él.

Habían parado de nadar después de hacerlo toda la tarde para comer un poco más de pastel (como lo había sugerido Erza), y seguían con sus trajes de baños puestos. De pronto una corriente de aire helado meció las copas de los árboles y a Erza se le puso la piel de gallina. Ella cerró sus ojos y apretó un poco más su cuerpo contra el de él, buscando calor.

-E-Erza –dijo Jellal moviendo las manos erráticamente -¿Q-q-q-q-qué estás haciendo?

Erza se levantó un poco y lo miró a la cara.

-Estoy buscando más calor corporal. Hace frío –dijo simplemente. Por una milésima de segundo, la viste de Jellal se posó en los pechos de ella, solamente cubierto por la delgada tela del bikini negro que llevaba puesto; y fue esa milésima de segundo la que terminó por dejarlo con un sangrado nasal que simplemente no se quería detener.

Finalmente había llegado el momento que ambos temían: La despedida.

-En serio Jellal, deberías pedirle a Wendy que te revise, tal vez tengas algo realmente grave –le dijo Erza preocupada. Ya había vuelto a sus ropas normales, al igual que Jellal (para su alivio).

-N-no. No creo que sea nada de lo que Wendy pueda ocuparse –dijo Jellal apartando la mirada mientras se sonrojaba. Erza se le acercó más y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Jellal se sorprendió un poco, pero devolvió el gesto envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Mañana… ¿También? –Preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio.

-Me temo que no Erza. Ultear escuchó rumores de que una gran tropa de Rune Knights estaba haciendo rondas por acá. No podemos correr ese riesgo, no si eso significa que hay una posibilidad de que no pueda volver a verte con esta "libertad".

Erza suspiró.

-Me lo temía –murmuró con la cabeza baja.

Ugh, detestaba ese sentimiento de derrota que sentía cada vez que se acordaba que no podía pasear con Jellal de la mano por cualquier parte como una pareja normal. Y detestaba que eso siquiera le importara. Sí, el solo hecho de poder verlo y tocarlo, de poder estar como estaban ahora, era más que suficiente; pero aún así ella quería… más.

-Erza, no hagas esa cara –le dijo Jellal tomándole el mentón y levantándole la cara -. Por favor.

-Perdón, es solo que… No me gusta esto Jellal. No me gusta que nos tengamos que esconder… -Su cara se recompuso en una de sus usuales sonrisas de "todo estará bien" –Pero no importa. Lo importante es que te puedo ver.

Jellal se sonrojó, pero una vez recuperada su compostura, besó a Erza de igual manera en que lo hacía siempre que se despedían: con una pasión atrapante, exhaustiva y dominante, pero al mismo tiempo dulce y gentil, como si todo el momento le estuviera preguntando "¿Esto está bien? ¿Te gusta?".

Erza amaba eso.

Bah, Erza lo amaba a él y punto.

-Awww –una voz conocida para ambos los interrumpió -, el amor es algo maravilloso, ¿no? Digo, ¡que un fugitivo se encuentre clandestinamente con la persona a la que ama es simplemente hermoso!

Erza se alejó un poco de Jellal, que se puso en frente de ella en una actitud protectora, y miró a esa persona tratando de adivinar sus intenciones.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no hablan? –Dijo la persona – ¡Pero si estaban a mitad de una confesión romántica hace unos minutos!

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó Erza, tratando de decidir si podría pegarle a esa persona sin causarle mucho daño o no.

-Eso, Erza, no te incumbe –dijo la persona despectivamente. Sus ojos no tenían ese brillo característico de siempre. Estaban opacos y sin vida. -, ahora háganme un favor y duerman –agregó con voz fría.

-Erza, no respires –dijo Jellal agarrándola del brazo. La tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos –Meteor! –un haz de luz lo iluminó y Jellal pudo sentir la velocidad corriendo por sus venas.

-Como si te fuera a dejar –dijo la persona. El poder mágico de Jellal fue drenado junto con el de Erza. Los dos estaban sin fuerzas.

-Mierda… -Dijo Jellal.

-Y ahora… duerman.

Mirajane observó alrededor del gremio, comprobando así que muchas personas faltaban aquel día, no solo Natsu y Lucy, que probablemente estaban en una cita o algo parecido, sino que Gray y Juvia todavía no habían llegado de su última misión, y Erza, que había salido del gremio normalmente, tampoco estaba. Y Levy, que había salido a una misión con el equipo Shadow Gear, tampoco había salido, aún cuando Droy y Jett ya habían llegado, sonrientes por haber completado la misión. Gajeel tampoco estaba. La última vez que lo había visto fue cuando estaba golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa y Erza se estaba riendo de él en la mañana.

-¿Qué pasa Mira? –Le preguntó el Maestro algo preocupado –Pareciera que algo te molesta.

-Faltan personas, Maestro. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Déjalos tranquilos. Conociéndolos, deben estar pasando el rato en algún lugar –contestó él con una sonrisa fácil.

-Umh –dijo Mira.

Lucy recostó su cabeza en la almohada con un gemido. Natsu se salió lentamente de ella y se acostó a su lado, ofreciéndole su brazo y su hombro como una almohada de reemplazo.

-Natsu, ¿no crees que deberíamos comer algo? Hemos estado encerrados acá por desde ayer en la noche, probablemente tengas hambre.

-¿Eh? Pero si he comido mucho desde ayer en la noche –dijo Natsu con una sonrisa torcida. Lucy se sonrojó y lo golpeó ligeramente en el pecho.

-Pervertido –murmuró.

-¿Ehh? Eso no fue lo que dijiste hace unas horas Lucy. ¿O quieres que te lo recuerde?

Lucy enrojeció y le sacó la lengua. Finalmente se levantó y pasó por encima de Natsu para salir de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas? –Le preguntó.

-A bañarme. Vamos al gremio a comer algo –dicho esto, Lucy se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando lentamente, plenamente consciente de que Natsu la estaba mirando, hasta el baño.

Natsu dejó pasar dos segundos antes de levantarse de la cama y seguir a Lucy a la bañera. Una vez que esta estuvo llena, Natsu hizo que Lucy se sentara delante de él, de modo que su espalda estuviera contra su pecho y sus piernas pudieran estar entrelazadas por debajo del agua.

_Toc, toc, toc…_

-Natsu, ¿puedes ir tú? –Le preguntó Lucy.

-Pero Lucy, estoy cómodo acá. Simplemente finge que no hay nadie –pasó su dedo índice derecho de arriba hacia abajo por el estómago de Lucy y le mordió una oreja -¿nee? –le susurró.

Lucy gimió y le dio acceso a Natsu a su cuello, olvidando por completo la puerta.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Natsu soltó un gruñido y Lucy rio.

-Yo voy. Tú vístete por mientras –le dijo saliendo de la bañera. Se secó rápidamente con una toalla y se vistió con lo primero que encontró (una polera negra con la insignia de Heart Creuz en la espalda y una minifalda de mezclilla negra).

Los golpes en la puerta sonaron de nuevo, esta vez más rápidos y desesperados.

-¡Lucy! Soy yo. ¡Tenemos problemas! –Le dijo la voz desde detrás de la puerta. Lucy abrió la puerta y se encontró con la figura jadeante y despeinada.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Lucy preocupada.

-Es Natsu. Happy dice que ayer no fue a su casa. ¿Lo has visto? –Le preguntó tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Lucy enrojeció.

-Ah, bueno… Acerca de eso... Ehh…

-Oh, hola. ¿Qué pasó? –Dijo Natsu, solo vestido con pantalones, parándose a su lado y envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lucy.

-¿Eh? Él y tú… -Dijo la figura moviendo su mano desde Natsu a Lucy.

-Sí –dijo Lucy con vapor saliéndole de las orejas. Natsu la miró confundido -¿No le avisaste a Happy que venías para acá? –Le preguntó Lucy.

-Ohh, ahora que recuerdo, no le avisé ni mierda –dijo Natsu riendo. Lucy suspiró y miró a la figura con una cara de "¿ves lo que tengo que aguantar?"

-Moo, Natsu, ¡baka! ¡Happy estaba preocupado por ti! –Lo regañó Lucy.

-Perdón, perdón. Es solo que solo podía pensar en ti en ese momento –se disculpó Natsu mirando a Lucy con un puchero. Lucy se sonrojó y le sonrió. Él aprovechó la oportunidad para robarle un beso.

-Paren –dijo la figura -. Paren, paren, paren, paren, ¡PAREN!

Lucy y Natsu miraron a la figura extrañados.

-¿Qué pasa Lisanna? –dijo Natsu. Y Lisanna en seguida agarró el cuelo de Lucy y lo apretó.


End file.
